


[Podfic] rose by any other name (wouldn't sound as sweet falling from your lips)

by AudioFrickBooks



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dumbass ava, F/F, It doesn’t go well, I’m gonna kill both of them they’re both so dumb, Like Jesus fuck they’re so gay, Lil Bit Of Crying, Names, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Thanks to the discord y’all are wild, They’re heckin gay, This is the least crack thing I’ve ever written idk how it happened, and stupid, ava is sad, beatrice attempts self-repression, dumbass beatrice, fuckin. flowery imagery?, idk what the fuck i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioFrickBooks/pseuds/AudioFrickBooks
Summary: Maybe it’s because she spends the most time thinking about hers, but it seems to her that it cannot be defined by a singular set of words or feelings. It changes with the day, with the topic, with the person she’s talking to......Or about.It’s only a bit later that Ava begins to notice that Beatrice’s voice conveys how she feels about others.She has different cues and ticks for all of them, and Ava can’t help but love each one.She hates the way Beatrice says her name.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic] rose by any other name (wouldn't sound as sweet falling from your lips)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rose by any other name (wouldn't sound as sweet falling from your lips)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811920) by [iDragonSpyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDragonSpyro/pseuds/iDragonSpyro). 



BIG thanks to iDragonSpyro for letting us read and record this story. Feedback is welcome but, please be nice! We're sensitive. If you like the story, please don’t forget to leave feedback and kudos on the author’s original work by following the link below :) happy listening!

 **Link to Original Work:** [rose by any other name (wouldn't sound as sweet falling from your lips)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811920)

 **Author:** [iDragonSpyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDragonSpyro/pseuds/iDragonSpyro)

 **Reader:** [Sessiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites)

 **Length:** 18 minutes 46 seconds

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bCm8r6WlPFCmqWL8eojdnPsvjufCXzfK/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
